Mona vs Leo
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Leo hasn't exactly forgiven Mona for what she did on Dregg's planet, but she wants him to. I DON'T SHIP THEM! SPOILERS FOR The Evil of Dregg! One-Shot


_Hi, peoples! I am posting that one-shot that I promised in Hamato or Oroku? This is on the Fugitoid's ship after The Evil of Dregg. Remember? When Mona betrayed Raphe? Yeah, that didn't sit well with Leo, so he's pissed at her. Enjoy!_

 _2k12'verse_

 _Rated K+, to be safe_

* * *

Mona Lisa and Sal Commander walked into the lounge area, where the Turtles, April, and Casey were watching _Chris Bradford and his 2Ruff Crew_. Leo noticed her and scowled to himself as she sat down next to Raph and Sal Commander sat next to Mikey.

"*fake yawn* I'm, uh, going to bed, guys," the leader said, getting up and going to his quarters.

Mona Lisa frowned. _'I will... talk to him later,'_ she thought to herself.

 _3 minutes later_

"May I be excused, please?" the female Salamandrian asked. Raph nodded, so she back-flipped off the bench (?) and made her way to Leonardo's sleeping quarters, catching Raphael staring at her passionately.

She knocked on Leo's sliding door.

 _"Who is it?"_ Leo called.

"Y'Gythba, or Mona Lisa, as you tend to call me."

She heard Leo growl. _"Yes?"_

"Rokka! I wish to speak with you!"

She heard Leo sigh in consent from the other side of the door. _"Fine. Just press the orange button."_

Y'Gythba looked at the control panel, only to find that all of the buttons were orange. She could practically _hear_ Leo's smug smile. "Leonardo, WHICH orange button?"

Leo chuckled bitterly. _"The top one to the left."_

Mona pressed the button and walked into the room, only to have to swing her tail out of the way of the closing door.

She growled at Leo, who was on a lotus position on his bed. "Yeah, the door tends to do that," he said smugly, sitting with his legs over the bed.

Mona face-palmed. This talk wasn't going the way she'd hoped.

And they hadn't even started talking!

She sat on the floor as Leo looked at her. "Why're you here, again?" he asked.

"I would like to ask for your forgiveness, Leonardo, for betraying you and your brothers. Especially Raphael."

Leo growled at her as he towered over her. " _WHY?_ Why should I forgive you for betraying my brother? He trusts you as much as he trusts his own _brothers_ , and you sold him out! **_TO LORD DREGG, OF ALL BEINGS!_ " **he shouted, growling madly. "Do you know how hurt he was?! He refused to fight Armaggon, and the Scorpionoid, and he was HEARTBROKEN!" he roared, causing Y'Gythba to flinch.

Than she growled in return. "I have already apologized many times! Lord Dregg had black-mailed me into that because he threatened to destroy my home planet!"

Leo obviously was listening. "You hurt my brother, Mona! That doesn't go softly on me!" he yelled, pointing at her. He then flinched and rubbed the gauze around his shoulder.

Mona noticed this, and a bit of her anger depleted. "Do you think I do not feel bad about what I did?! About hurting Raphael? Do you believe that I _liked_ causing him pain?! Do you think I _liked_ it when the Vreen injured you?!" she shouted. "I am killing myself inside because of these events! I love your brother with all my heart, and I did not want to hurt him!"

Leo's eyes widened as he saw tears streaming down her face. "Mona... I - I didn't realize how much it hurt..."

Mona used her tail to wipe away her tears. "You haven't any idea, Leonardo."

Leo bowed to her, the way you would bow when you were done with training. "Y'Gythba, you have earned my forgiveness. I am no longer mad or upset with you."

Mona bowed back, smiling at the use of her real name. "Your forgiveness is deeply appreciated, my friend. I do have one more question, though."

Leo sat back down on the bed. "Shoot."

At Mona's confused expression, he giggled. "Go ahead and ask."

"Ah. When we were aiding the Utrom, Raphael mentioned something about going out. Can you explain this to me?"

Leo chuckled. "It's called a date, Mona. It's when a couple go and do something romantic, like watch a movie, or go to dinner. In yours and Raph's case, though, that'd probably be hurting bad guys."

Mona smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Leonardo. Good night," she said, closing the door.

"Night, Mona," he called back, getting ready to get some shut-eye.

* * *

 _There! It's awful, but there! Please give me critique, review or PM. And I will update my other story and post the new story for Hamato or Oroku? soon! I'm sorry I shut down my Q & A, but apparently it's against the guidelines. Sorry. BYE!  
_

 _TMNT LLII_


End file.
